


Started with a game pt. 2

by Lara_the_daydreamer



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Part 2, Tyrus Month (Andi Mack), protective friends, tyrus being their adorable angsty self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_the_daydreamer/pseuds/Lara_the_daydreamer
Summary: sequel to Started with a gameAfter coming out to and kissing Cyrus, Tj is still haunted by his father. What happens when they're forced to reunite? Will Cyrus be able to prtect him? How will the others react to Tj's secret?Read all of this and more in Started with a game pt. 2





	Started with a game pt. 2

The two boys fell asleep in Cyrus’ bed, exhausted from the eventfull day.

Tj was the first to wake up.

He turned to the side and grinned.

Cyrus was sleeping peacefully next to him, his mout slightly open, his skin glowing in the Saturday morning sun. He was adorable.

He smiled wider and winced at the painful sting when he streched his bruised lips to far. He placed a hand on his mouth and hissed in pain. Blood smeared onto his fingers and the swelling felt even worse. His chin was pulsing with a dull ache and his eye and cheek felt like they were on fire.

His neck wasdefinitely the worst. His entire troath was raw and he felt like was still being choked. As he ran a hand across the purple marks on his neck, painful memories flashed before his eyes.

_“You disgusting little fag! You think I’ll accept this kind of behaviour in my house?!” His father screamed, pulling him up roughly and slamming him against the wall._

_“Tom, please.” His mother scoulded but it was useless. He wouldn’t listen and she didn’t care enough to ask him again._

_Tj gasped as the first punch landed on his face and he tumbled to the floor._

The rest was a blur.

He remembered saying _“please”_ and _“stop”_ over and over again and he remembered the pain. There was so much pain.

Not only did his entire body feel like it was engulfed in flames, his soul was shattering into a thousand picese. But what stung the most were the hateful insults spilling from his father’s mouth like Tj was the most disgusting creature he’d ever seen. Like he wasn’t even human.

Suddenly, he felt horribly sick.

He shot up from the bed and ran to the bathroom, collapsing over the toilet. His entire body convulsed painfully as he threw up whatever little food he had left in him.

He slammed the lid shut and flushed the toilet, angry at himself and at his father and the world. He was too overwhelmed to realise what he actually felt was fear and instead translated it to rage.

He caught his reflection in the mirror.

With all the cuts and bruises covering him, he could barely recognise himself.

Hit by a wave of rage and pain, Tj shouted angrily and smashed his fist against the mirror. The shattered pieces on the ground represented exactly how Tj felt inside.

Broken.

“Tj?”

The broken boy turned around, head bowed in shame when the soft voice called his name.

“Oh my god, Teej.” Cyrus whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Tj whispered shakily, his entire body trembling violently.

“No, no, no. There’s nothing to be sorry for. It’s okay.” Cyrus hurried to him and led him away from the broken glass back to his room where he sat him down on the bed.

He kneeled in front of him, forcing their eyes to meet.

“Listen,” He said softly, “I know you’re scared and I know It hurt’s but that’s okay. It’s okay to be scared and in pain but please, please don’t take it out on yourself.” He said, pressing a kiss to Tj’s bleeding knuckles.

Tj closed his eyes and sighed at the sweet feeling of Cyrus’ soft lips on his burning skin.

“Now, I’m going to get my mom and she’ll take care of your injuries.” Cyrus told him and Tj’s eyes flew open, heart quickening in panic.

“No! No, Cyrus, you can’t tell her! Please!” He cried but Cyrus was detirmened.

“Listen to me,” He said in an uncharacteristicaly stern tone, “That man hurt you. And I know he’s your father and you have this urge to protect him but he can’t get away with what he did. Tj, you need to talk about this.”

“I can’t.” Tj’s shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

Cyrus was right. He was sick of being terrified and confused. But it was so hard. It was so hard to talk about it. How do you admit out loud that your father is a monster and has hurt you badly on multiple occasions?

“Okay,” Cyrus wouldn’t let his go but he knew puhing further right now would only hurt Tj, “but I need to take care of those injuries.”

Cyrus dashed to the bathroom and came back quickly with a first aid kit.

He gently took a hold of Tj’s face and startet cleaning up the cuts and wiping away the dried blood.

Tj hissed in pain when the alcohol stung his skin.

“I’m sorry.” Cyrus apologised, frowning.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ve felt worse.” Tj joked bitterly but Cyrus wasn’t having any of his dark humor.

He leaned up and pressed his lips gently against Tj’s. It was a short but incredibly sweet gesture.

Tj managed to smile and pulled Cyrus in for a hug, wraping his arms tightly around the shorter boy and hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

Cyrus gladly hugged him back, running his hand soothingly up and down his back and pressing small kisses to the side of his head.

Tj sighed in content as he breathed in and out slowly, his entire body melting into Cyrus seeking warmth and protection from the cruelty of the world and the pain of how messed up his life was.

Then, suddenly, Tj pulled back and gasped in fear.

“What’s wrong?” Cyrus wondered, rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

“School. I can’t go to school like this! And I don’t really have any parents to call so I could stay home,uhh, I mean here or whatever! And I-…” He trailed off into a shaky whimper.

“You can’t go to school like what?” Andi’s voice made the two boys jump and stare at the door with wide eyes.

Buffy and Andi had come to pick Cyrus up for school, he completely forgot they’d be coming.

“Oh my god…” Buffy gasped upon seeing Tj’s face, “What happened to you? Oh no. Did you get in a fight?! Seriously, Tj! I really thought you were changing and here you are with a black eye!”

“Buffy!” Cyrus shouted.

Everyone, even Tj, flinched back.

Cyrus never shouted.

“Leave him alone.” He said, his tone dangerously cold.

“Leave him alone?!” Buffy exclaimed, “Do you not see his face?!”

The two kept on shouting at eachother, Andi joining in yelling at both of them, no one noticing Tj slowly backing away, his back hitting the wall.

No one saw him slide down to the floor and hug his knees to his chest.

It was too much. All the emotions, the anger, the fear, it was all bubbling up in his chest and he couldn’t hold it all together any more.

He was rippig at the seems, his calm façade falling apart completely.

Nobody heard how his breathing quickened and he struggled for every shuddering breath and no one noticed the hot tears pouring down his face in thick streams.

His heart was pounding almost painfully against his heaving chest.

“Guys!” A new voice yelled over all the shouting.

Jonah.

“Do you seriously not see what you’re doing!” He looked at his friends angrily before rushing over to Tj.

“Hey,” He grabbed his shoulders, “Hey, listen. Listen to me. Just focus on my voice, okay? I know you’re scared and I know it feels like you’re dying but it won’t last forever. It’ll end. It’ll end and you’ll be fine. You’ll be just fine. Just breathe.”

After a few more encouraging words from Jonah, Tj’s breathing became somewhat even and the tears stopped pouring from his eyes.

“Tj, I-…” Cyrus began but Tj interrupted him harshly.

“It fine Cyrus!” He yelled, furiously wiping his tearstained cheeks.

Cyrus was about to apologise when he heard his mother’s voice from downstairs.

“What? Who are you? Your son? I’m sorry but he’s not here.” She said.

The color drained form Tj’s face.

They both rushed downstairs, the rest following them very confused.

“Listen lady! I want to see my son! You can’t keep me away from him!” Tj’s father was shouting, waving with a bottle, swaying drunkenly side to side.

“There you are!” He exclaimed once they arrived downstairs.

Tj winced at the sound of his father’s voice and kept his gaze on the ground, hands trembling and eyes watering.

“With all due respect, which you don’t deserve, I think you should leave. Tj doesn’t want to see you.” Cyrus said coldly.

He had no idea where he found the confidence but the thought of someone hurting  Tj awoke a rage in him that couldn’t even begin to measure with hs fears or insecurities.

“Oh really? And who do you think you are?” Tj’s father spat.

“I’m his boyfriend.” Cyrus said calmly.

Tj’s eyes widened. His heart fluttered at the thought of being Cyrus’ boyfriend but the fear he felt overpowered that amazing feeling.

“His what?!” Tj’s father shouted, shattering the bottle against the doorframe causing Tj to flinch and whimper quietly.

He pushed past Cyrus’ mother into the house and walked drunkenly towards the child he’d destroyed.

He glared at the boy angrily and raised his clenched fitst when….a hand wraped tightly around his writs, holding his arm in place.

Cyrus wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing or how he was sudenly strong enough to do it.

When he saw that man’s fist flying towards Tj’s terrified face, something in him just snapped.

He stood protectively in front of Tj, holding the man in place.

Buffy was frist to join him. She stood in fron of Tj, arms crossed on her chest, glaring daggers at the man.

Andi and Jonah stood in front of their friend, on either side of him, looking as determined as ever.

Just then, red and blue lights flashed through the window and sirens could be heard.

They all turned towards Cyrus’ mother who was clutching her phone in her hand.

She looked at Tj’s father angrily and spat, “You are a monster. You know, I work all sorts of broken and damaged people but even I never understood how someone could hurt their own child. I suppose it doesn’t matter now. You will pay for what you’ve done.”

The police barged into the house and after a short explanation dragged Tj’s father away.

The boy watched in horror as the monster he once called dad was being dragged away like an animal, still shouting insults and horrible things at him.

And yet, as Cyrus and then all of his friends wraped their arms around him, as he hid in Cyrus’ shoulder and the warmth of his friends engulfed him, somehow, Tj felt safe.

He knew he'd go through his mother's freaking out, court rooms and prisons. He knew it'd hurt and he was absolutely horrfied but he also kne whe wouldn't go through it alone and, for now, that was enough.


End file.
